1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept provide a method of designing a layout of a mask used for a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and particularly, to a method of decomposing a design layout for a double patterning process.
2. Description of Related Art
According to shrinkage of a semiconductor device, it is difficult to form a pattern due to limitations regarding a photolithography process. Double patterning technology (DPT) can be implemented to form a fineness-pattern using the photolithograph process. The DPT changes the photolithography process from a single process to a double process. Various techniques are being studied in order to increase the reliability of the semiconductor device formed using the DPT.